ARG!
by Objection123
Summary: A weird story involving Maya,Pearl and a pirate movie. Happy International Talk Like A Pirate Day! Post AJ.


Objection123: Ahoy, me hearties! It be International Talk Like A Pirate Day! This be me celebration gift to ye all, arg! I'm serious. International Talk Like A Pirate Day is REAL! It was in the newspaper! Now that I be finished rambling, scrub the poop deck and get comfy in ye captain's quarters 'cause the story will start after the disclaimer, arg!

Disclaimer: all ye are seein' belongs to the S.S CAPCOM. WARNING: Extreme OOCness.

ARG

"Mystic Maya" 16 year old Pearl Fey skipped over to Maya and sat next to her on the couch. Sure, Kurain doesn't have stuff like computers and cell phones but Maya managed to smuggle a TV and a leather couch that was currently covered in soda and pizza into her room. It was fairly small but it was big enough to hold a spirit medium prodigy and her soon-to-be master of Kurain cousin.

"What are you watching" Maya paused whatever she was watching and turned to face her cousin. She looked like a crazed fangirl. It was only then that Pearl realised what she was wearing over her robes. She wore a torn white, long sleeved shirt with a brown vest over it and red pants that were torn around the edges. Her hair was out of its usual topknot and her beads were placed neatly on the nearby table, instead her hair was tied into a ponytail and around her forehead was a dishtowel with menacingly lifelike paper skulls glued to it.

"I was watching the new pirate movie, 'Arg, Me Bucko'" She un-paused the movie and watched the characters try to hit each other with cutlasses. Luckily, Pearl knew what a pirate was so she didn't have to explain.

"Why are you dressed like a hobo?" Pearl asked Maya and pointed to her odd-looking clothes "You look like Mr Nick". Maya pouted and re-paused the movie.

"It's the official clothing of a first rate pirate, thank you very much!" she crossed her arms over her chest and stared at the screen, apparently forgetting it was paused. Pearl smirked. Over the last year she gained a habit of messing with her cousin every chance she got and she was not going to miss this grand opportunity.

"More like a first rate lunatic" Pearl leaned back on the couch and started laughing. Oh, how she loved messing with her.

"W-Well-" Maya stuttered to think of a good comeback "You look like someone glued a pretzel to your head! Take That!" Pearl immediately stopped laughing and shot up off the coke-stained couch.

"I do not!"

"Yes you do!"

"Do not!"

"Do too"

"Not"

"Too"

"Not!"

"Too!"

"Too!"

"Not!"

"Gotcha!" Pearl pointed at her shocked cousin and chanted "I win, I win, I win!"

"Fine and I have a surprise for you" Maya grinned evilly

"Ooh! Goodie!" She bounced around the room excitedly, occasionally knocking over a scroll or two.

"Now, close your eyes" Pearl did as she was told "Now sit in this chair" Maya grabbed a chair out of nowhere and pushed Pearl into it. She strapped Pearl into it and put earmuffs over her ears, then she removed the dishtowel from her forehead and tied it around pearl's eyes and laughed. 'Cackled like an evil woman is more like it' Pearl thought as she could hear some but not very much noise because of the earmuffs that were currently being taped to her head. She heard rustling noises and a loud buzzing sound in the distance (which was actually right behind her). Twenty minutes later the blindfold and earmuffs were removed and Pearl was released from the chair (or as Pearl calls it: the comfy thing). Pearl heard a little squeak and look down to see a mouse. She also saw what she was wearing. She screamed.

"Why do I look like peg-leg Pete!" She screeched at Maya angrily. Maya could have sworn she heard the smoke alarms go off.

"If you think that's bad, check your hair and hands" Maya shoved a handheld mirror into Pearls tiny hand. Pearl looked at her reflection and screamed. Again. Her trademark hairdo was gone.

"What did you do to me" Pearl screamed threateningly. She was about to grab her but something sharp jabbed into her right arm. She lifted up her left hand and saw a hook in its place. "Great, now I look like Captain Hook!" Pearl grabbed Maya's arm (which she could only just reach) with her other hand "Now, as I was saying, what did you do to my hair!" Maya held a mirror in front of and behind Pearl's head so she could see her hair from the one in front of her. Her pretzel hairstyle had fallen into a very thin ponytail.

"I think you look better with the pretzel hairdo" Maya fiddled with a strand of Pearl's hair. Pearl's head swung around and she looked at Maya

"You look better with a topknot"

"You look like you're Captain Hook's daughter!"

"You look like someone ripped your clothes and ran you over with a station caravan!"

"Why a caravan!" Maya yelled/asked curiously.

"I like caravans!" there was silence for a few moments before they burst out laughing

"Let's just watch the movie before someone hears us" Pearl said between chuckles and helped her cousin up. They sat down on the couch again and un-paused the movie just as a pirate narrowly missed hitting the other pirate with his sword.

ARG

Objection123: Well…That's it…ALTERNATE ENDING TIME!

ARG

The girls sat on the filthy couch until the movie finished. Pearl stood up.

"I'm tired" Pearl yawned to prove her point "And I have to wash this food out of my robe" Pearl pointed to the large food stain on her back from sitting on the couch.

"'Kay, Pearl" As Pearl turned to leave there was a bright flash of light and Pearl swivelled around. Maya was whistling innocently with her hands hidden behind her back.

"Just because you're my cousin I'll forget I saw that bright flash" Then she walked off trying to figure out what the flash could have been. Maya looked at the camera she was hiding behind her back. On the screen was a picture of the back of Pearl's robes, covered in tomato sauce and diet coke.

"Like I'm not going to put this on the internet!" Maya laughed and left to find a computer

ARG

Objection123: I hope ye liked this, and always remember International Talk Like A Pirate Day!

ARG


End file.
